nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira
Background Born in the town of Vitória da Conquista, Brazil, Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira started training in judo at the age of 4, boxing at 14 and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu when he was 18. At the age of 10, he was accidentally run over by a truck and fell into a coma for four days. During this time he lost a rib and part of his liver and had to be hospitalized for eleven months. As a result of the accident he has a large scar, including a noticeable indentation, on his lower back. A few years after his MMA debut he started to train at the Brazilian Top Team. In June 2007 Nogueira officially left Brazilian Top Team prior to his UFC debut and is currently associated with Black House. UFC career Nogueira lost to Shane Carwin at UFC 6 in London by TKO, Nogueira lost at UFC 14 to Gabriel Gonzaga by Unanimous decision, Nogueira won his first fight at UFC 18 against Roy Nelson by Unanimous decision, Nogueira won his next fight at UFC 22 against Ben Rothwell by Submission, Nogueira lost to Alistair Overeem by KO at UFC 28, Nogueira beat Stefan Struve by Submission at UFC 35, Nogueira beat Roy Nelson by TKO at Fight Night 12, Nogueira lost to Cain Velasquez by Unanimous decision at UFC 43, Nogueira lost to Bob Sapp by Unanimous decision at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 -0 | Bob Sapp | Unanimous decision | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Cain Velasquez | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Roy Nelson | TKO (Punch) | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.27 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Stefan Struve | Submission | UFC 35 | May 1, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.26 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Alistair Overeem | KO (Punch) | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.52 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | Submission (Arm bar) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.18 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Roy Nelson | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Shane Carwin | TKO (Punches) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.00 | O2, London, England | |}